YoHo YoHo A Pirate's Love
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Nia has a secret.Her life has been ruined by Captain Babossa.And now she wants her revenge.She meets Captain Jack Sparrow and he shows her how to trust again.Will she fall in love or will she be lost inside herself forever because of her mistake?By KK13
1. The Black Pearl

Nia was 19. Her true name, which no one here could really pronounce, was Niniane. She had a boat like the one that Jack had "borrowed" from Ana Maria. She had light brown breast length hair, and green eyes. Her hair is almost always pulled back into a red bandana with two small braids, one on each side of her face. Her shirt was like Will's only it's red and she had pants like Jack's.

_This is in Nia's P.O.V._

You are sailing to the island that Will and Elizabeth live on. You get to the dock and slam into something hard.

" WHAT IN THE WORLD?" you yelled.

You look around at the front of the boat to see what you hit into and see a mass sticking out of the water. A man walks up to the edge of the dock.

" Sorry about that miss, a man had a bit of an accident with his boat. " he said to you.

You nod and smile.

"Which man?" you asked.

He points to a man walking away with a black hat on. You couldn't help but think that he looked cute.

"Thank you." you said back.

You tie your boat up to the dock. You start to walk off.

" Its a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock, and I shall need to know your name." he called after you.

You toss him a shilling.

"My name is Niniane." you said over your shoulder.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"I don't have one." you said back.

You run away after the man in the black hat.

"Hey you!" you called after the man.

The man turns around.

"Yes?"

"My boat crashed into your mass! How dare you just leave it there! What is your name?"

"Well normally I would lie, but since I have done you a misfortune I shall tell you. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. "

"The Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He nods.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go take care of something. " he said.

You nod. You start to walk away.

"I didn't catch your name." he called after you.

"Its Niniane ... Nia for short."

He nods and smiles.

"It was nice meeting you Nia."

You nod and walk off. He smiles at your retreating back.

_I wonder what he has to take care of._ You think as you turn around and see him heading towards the big ships. You shrug and walk off. You come across a blacksmiths shop and walk inside. There was a man sitting there sharpening a sword.

"Excuse me?"

He turns around and looks at you.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"How much would it cost to have my sword sharpened?" you asked.

"A copper shilling. "

You nod.

"Can you sharpen mine for me?"

He nods and takes your sword.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, by the way, my name is Will."

"Im Nia."

"How long are you planning to stay on this Island?" he asked.

"How do know that Im don't live here already?"

"Well for one thing, you haven't come here to have your sword sharpened, and this is the only blacksmiths shop on this island. And because you have those clothes on."

You look down at your clothes.

"What's wrong with them?" you asked.

"They are pirate clothes, if Commodore Norington saw a woman in those kind of clothes he would have her hung." he answered.

"But Im not a pirate."

"No other women here wear those type of clothes. Of coarse he would check for a brand on your arm, but if you didn't have one, he would tell you to leave the island immediately."

"Why?" you asked.

"Because he hates pirates, and anything that has to do with them, just like I do. If your not a pirate, but you look like one, your as good as one to him." he said.

You rub your right arm just above your wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding worried.

" Nothing, I need to go. Is my sword done?"

He nods and hands you your sword.

"Thanks." you said smiling.

"Your welcome."

You walk outside and smell the air. The sea air reminded you of home. You sigh. _What am I going to do?_ You think to yourself. You hear yelling.

"Hurry, find him. I do not want him to escape! " you heard someone yelling.

Someone comes up behind you and pulls you behind the statue at the blacksmiths shop.

"Let me go!" you screamed.

" Nia, its me, stop." said a familiar voice.

You stop struggling.

"Jack? Are they looking for you?" you asked him.

He nods.

"Why?"

"Because they found out that I was a pirate."

"How?"

" I saved the governor's daughter from drowning. I looked like a pirate so they checked to see if I had the brand." he said.

You look at the blacksmith door. Will comes running out and disappears into the crowd. Jack pulls you inside the shop.

"I dont want to get you mixed up in this, so if you could just stay here while I leave, it would be better for you." he said holding on to your shoulders.

You nod.

"Let me get those chains off of you first." you said pulling his hands towards you.

You take out a metal wire and picked at the key hole. After two tries you finally got them off.

"Thanks love."

He starts to run out the back door when Will comes in. _Oh no, he hates pirates. Hell stop him for sure. _You think to yourself. Will looks at you and then at him.

"Your the one theyre hunting, the pirate. And now youve captured Nia like you did Elizabeth? I will not let you get away! " he yelled at Jack.

He takes out his sword. They start to fight.

"Stop it! " you yell at them.

They both look at you. A man comes up behind Jack and knocks him out with a bottle.

"NO!" you scream "Now they are going to capture him!"

Will looks at you like your nuts for not being happy. Someone starts banging on the door

"Go, or theyll take you too even though your not a pirate." Will yelled at you.

You look at Jack.

"GO!" he screamed.

You turn around and run out the back. You hear people going into the shop and taking Jack away. You shake your head and run._ I shouldnt have left. _You think. You get to a bridge and sit under it thinking about what had just happened. You sigh. Just then you hear a cannon fire. You look up and see a ship in the cove firing at the island.

"The Black Pearl." you whisper " Right when I stop looking for it, it comes to me."

You get up and start walking towards it(yes, walking on the water). You climb up onto the ship and jump onto the deck. A hand touches you from behind.

"Ahh, Niniane, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." said the person that touched you.

You turn around. It was Babossa.

"You killed my people..." you said anger rising in you.

"Yes, and now you seek revenge." he said smiling.

You take out your sword and point it at his neck.

"Yes, what I want to know though is how you got there when your human." you said through clenched teeth.

The clouds that were covering the moon moved and he became his skeletal self. You gasp.

"Your dead?"

"No, but I am not alive either, I can not die, which means breathing in water wouldnt affect me. I dont see why your so upset though. You ran away from home to live here, to become a pirate because you didnt like it there anymore." he said.

You rub your arm again and look away.

" How did you know?" you asked.

"I know more than you think." he said.

You put your sword down and look at him.

"Why you ever ran away is beyond me, it really is beautiful there." he said with an evil smile.

A tear rolls down your cheek.

"Captain Babossa, there is a woman here who invokes the right of parley, she wants to speak to you." said someone behind Babossa.

"I am sorry miss, but I need to go." said Babossa.

He picks you up and throws you over the edge of the boat. You scream and hit your head on the side of the boat. The last thing that you saw were the stars in the sky, and then you sank under the water.


	2. Breaking Out and Left Behind

You feel sand beneath you. And you see a bright light shinning through your eyelids. You groan and open your eyes.

"DAMN IT! HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!" you screamed.

You slam your fists down into the sand. Your shirt was torn so that you could see the pirates brand on your right wrist. you tie a piece of cloth over it so no one would see it. You get up and run into town. You had made up your mind, you were going to free Jack and ask him to help you to find the Black Pearl. You ran to the jail. Will was going in there as well.

"Will, what are you doing here?" you called after him.

He turns around and looks at you.

"They took Elizabeth, Im going to free Jack and ask him to help me find the Black Pearl so I can get her back. What are you doing here?" he said.

"I was going to do the same thing, but for different reasons." you said.

"Really? What for?" he asked you.

"That does not matter, we dont have much time, lets go and free him."

He nods and follows you into the jail. You and Will go down by the cells and catch Jack trying to pick the lock with a bone. He looks up at you and smiles.

"Im afraid Im not as good at it as you are love." he said still smiling.

"We need your help. You know the ship, the Black Pearl?" asked Will.

"Ive heard of it." he said.

"Where does it make birth."

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Babossa and his crew of miscreants sale from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. Its an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." he said lying on the floor.

"The ships real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" said Will getting mad.

"Why ask me?"

"Because youre a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it."

"Never." he snapped back

You frown and walk away.

"Theyve taken Miss Swann."

Jack smiles and nods, then notices you and frowns.

"Nia, whats wrong." he asks you.

You look at him and smile.

"Im fine."

He still looks worried.

"Im fine, really. Will you help us?"

"Us? Does that mean that you what to save her too?"

"I have a score to settle with Babossa."

He nods, not even asking what about.

"Okay, Ill help you." he says getting up.

Will breaks him out and Jack, Will, and you commandeer the Intercepter. When you are out to sea Jack comes up to you.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asks you.

You nod. He tells Will to steer and takes you down to the cabin.

"Why are you chasing after the Black Pearl?" he asked closing the door.

"I already told you, I have score to settle with Babossa."

"I know that, but what do you have to settle with him?"

"He killed my people."

"What do you mean your people?" he asked confussed.

"I am not a full human." you whispered looking away.

He looks at you confused.

"I am half mermyd(mermaid)." you say quietly.

"What?"

You look away.

"I ran away from home, I was one of the protectors of Atlantis, even though I was young when it happened, they still needed me. No, they didnt need me, they needed my power." you said ashamed.

"Why did you run away?" he asks.

You take off the cloth covering your brand mark and held it out for Jack to see. He looks at you in shock.

"I wanted to be a pirate like in the stories I had heard. I wanted the adventure. The human blood in me longed for the surface world, but my mermyd half longed for the sea. I could not have both. Becoming a pirate was the closest I could come to having both. And because of me, everything I had is now gone."

You start to cry. He hugs you and you cry into his shoulder.

"You must think I am so stupid." you said though your tears.

"No love, I do not think that." he said quietly.

He holds you at arms length away and looks at you.

"I think ye are brave for doing what ye wanted, and I think ye are even braver for going after Babossa." he said.

You smile and lean into kiss him. He leans in too. Right before your lips touch Will comes running in.

"We are almost there, I need your help anchoring Jack." he said breathlessly.

He looks at you two, who had pulled away from each other before he had seen anything.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a smile.

You stand up and answer before Jack can say anything.

"No, nothing at all." you said with a smile.

You smile at Will, then at Jack, and walk out to the deck. You sail in to Tortuga and get a place to stay while Jack and Will go to speak to someone about a crew. You lie down on the bed and fall asleep instantly.

THE NEXT MORNING

You wake up and see light shinning through the window.

"Jack? Will?"

There was no answer. You go outside and look at the dock. The ship was gone. _They left without me?_ You thought. You run down to the water and see the ship in the distance. You sigh and jump into the water. Once your under gills leap out on the sides of your neck and you can breathe under the water.

You swim as fast as you can trying to catch up with the boat. In a matter of minutes you had caught up with it even though it was at least fifteen miles off shore. You climb up onto the deck right behind Jack.

"YOU JERK!" you screamed at him.

He turns around and you slap him in the face.

"That one you definitely deserved." said Will.

"DID YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD JUST LEAVE ME THERE!" you screamed at Jack.

"Nia, Im sorry, I just dont want you to get hurt...how did you get here?" he asked.

"I swam you idiot! And how would I get hurt, Im just as capable as you are!" you said yelling at him again.

Jack looks back at the shore.

"You swam?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, you know what I told you! Thats why I can swim so fast! Im not talking to you for the rest of the voyage!" you screamed.

You walk off into the cabin and slam the door.


	3. Trust

I will not put anymore up until i get at least five reviews because so far i have none. cries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Not even Jack sigh I LIED! I do own Jack! He is all mine! looks at lawyers wearily and frowns okay, i don't own anyone.

You sit down in a chair and start to cry. It was odd, you never cried, and for some reason you had done it twice when you were around Jack. You walk to a window and peer out of it. There were seagulls flying around and dolphins swimming by the side of the ship._ Oh, mother, I miss you so much. _You think to yourself. You turn around and Ana Maria is standing there.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Im fine." you lied.

"Are you sure?"

You nod.

"Okay then." she said turning to leave "Just so you know, Jack may be a bit rough around the edges, and a bit stubborn sometimes, but he can be very loving. He just doesn't know how to show it in the right ways."

You smile and she leaves._ Loving? Does that mean that she thinks that he loves me?_ You stare after her, shake your head and go back to the window.

SUNSET

You walk out on deck. You had different clothes on since your other ones had been ruined, and your hair was down completely. You had the same type of shirt on, but it was dark purple, and you had a red flowing sarong-type skirt on that tied at the waist with a slit up the side. You walked to the side of the boat and looked out to sea, smiling at the setting sun. Jack comes up behind you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Are ye okay?" he asked.

You turn your face away from him.

"Im sorry, I did not mean to get ye upset." he said.

"And how did you think I would reacted?" you whispered.

He looks away and sighs. You shake your head and walk off. You are about to go into the cabin again when Will comes up behind you.

"Nia, wait."

You turn around and smile at him.

"Jack wouldn't stop talking about you last night, about how scared he was that you would get hurt if you came with us. Thats when he decided that you should stay." he said thoughtfully.

"He still should of asked me. He is the first person that I told about ..." you started then stopped yourself.

"About what?" he asked.

"Just something... I trusted him. He should have told me." you said angrily

"Would you have listened?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, of course ... not."

You frown and laugh at yourself.

"Thanks Will." you said.

You hug him. He pats you on the back oquierdly.

"Your welcome." he said.

You run over to Jack. He is facing away from you and doesn't even know that you are there. He was talking to Gibbs.

"I suppose I shouldn't have left her there." he said to him.

"Aye, I think yer right Captain." replied Gibbs.

Jack sighs.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've known her forever, and I don't want her to get hurt." he said tiredly.

"I promise I wont Jack." you said smiling.

He turns around and you smile at him.

"Im so sor ..." he started.

You put a finger to his lips.

"Its okay." you whispered.

You lean in and kiss him. He is struck by surprise and does not return the kiss for several seconds. Gibbs does a fake cough before you even start to open your mouth to Jack, and you two split apart.

"Sorry Captain, but there is a storm that we are heading into. Should we sail around it?" he asked.

"No, that will waste time. We will go straight through it." he said with a stern look on his face.

He walks away from you and goes to the wheel.

"Nia, I want ye to go inside the cabin." he said to you over his shoulder.

"I want to stay out here and help." you said.

"Ye promised me ye wouldn't get hurt, now please go." he said loudly.

"I wont get hurt, let me help!"

He shakes his head and you storm off into the cabin. When your in there you put on some pants pull your hair back and run back outside making sure to stay clear of Jack.

"What puts you in such a fine mood Captain?" yelled Gibbs above the storm.

"Were catching up." said Jack with a small smile on his face.

You grab hold of a rope that was being blown around and tie it down to the side. _Idiot. Why does he have to be so hot-headed? I can breathe under water, and I know things about the sea that he could never know. Or has he forgotten that? _You hear a splash. You look over the side and see Jack in the water.

"Damn it! And he thought I was going to get hurt?" you yell as you run over to Gibbs.

Gibbs was taking his sword and gun off to go after him.

"No, I will get him." you said with a hand on his shoulder.

"What...?" he said with surprise.

"I said, I will get him."

Before he can answer you jump into the water after Jack. Your gills leap out on the sides of your neck as you dive down after him. You grab onto his arm and pull him up to the surface. He must of been knocked out by something. Gibbs helps you pull him up onto the ship.

"I have never seen anyone stay under that long. Yer amazing Miss Nia." Gibbs told you as you pulled yourself over the rail.

"Thank you."

Jack starts to cough, and then wakes up.

" 'N ye thought I would get me-self in ter trouble." you said mocking his pirate's talk.

"Nia, get back in the cabin, its too dangerous out here fer ye." he told you immediately.

"Captain, she is the one who saved ye." Gibbs said over the storm.

"She ... what...?"

He looks at you in amazement. You smile at him.

"You know my secret, why do you seem surprised?" you asked with a smile.

He smiles.

"Thank you Niniane."

You nod and smile and pull him to his feet. He was one of the only ones that could say your name right that lived on land. The storm was breaking up. You changed back into your skirt and a new shirt (green) and hung your other clothes over the railing to dry. Jack walks up to you.

"I'm sorry. Ye are as capable as everyone else, if not more so. I am sorry fer not knowing that before." he said to you, a hint of guilt in his voice.

You smile.

"Its okay."

"I will not make you stay anywhere anymore. You do what you think is best because so far you have been right about everything." he said with a smile.

You smile.

"Thank you."

You walk away and go up to the crows nest and look around at the stars. It all seemed so peaceful up there. Even though you knew there was nothing to really be happy about, you were happy for the first time since Babossa killed your people. The sun was rising.

"We are coming up on the land, are ye coming in with Will and me?" Jack called up to you.

You looked down at him, he looked worried.

"No, you can go without me." you called back.

He smiles and nods. You knew about Jack being the previous Captain of the Black Pearl, and about what Babossa had done to him. You knew that Jack wanted the Pearl back, and that he had something up his sleeve. You didn't want to interfere with that no matter how badly you wanted to go in with them. _Good luck Jack. Please stay safe. _You thought as you watched them row away from the ship.


	4. Silver and Gold

_(A/N)-Sorry that I haven't updated. I just thought no one liked the story. And thank you so much CptnJack's BountyHunterGal for making me feel otherwise. The rest of this story is dedicated to you! Enjoy._

Remember, this is in Jacks view.

"Captain, what should we do if the worst happens?" asked Gibbs.

"Stick to the code." you answered.

"Aye, the code."

Nia frowns.

"I'll be okay." you told her.

You touch her face and she smiles. You follow Will off the ship and down into the small boat below. You look up and see Nia looking over the edge at you. You smile at her and she smiles back. You turn away and start rowing tworads the island.

"What code is Gibbs to stick to if the worst should happen." Will asked you.

"Pirates code, any man that falls behind, gets left behind." you said looking ahead.

"No heroes among thieves?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"Thats not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." he said defensively.

You look over a rock to were Elizabeth is standing in front of everyone with Barbosa.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." you said looking at him, smiling.

He looks at her and gasps. You grab his shoulder. He looks at you.

"Do you like Nia?" Will asked suddenly.

You look at him, not answering.

"What is her secret? Why did she only tell you?" he asked you.

"She trusted me with her secret, if you want to know, ask her. Its not my place to tell you." you said.

He nods and looks back at Elizabeth. Barbosa cuts Elizabeths hand and when her blood doesn't work he hits her down into the water. Will is about to run out to her.

"No, just stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." you whispered to him, getting up.

You walk off, planning to make a deal with Barbosa when Will comes up behind you and hits you over the head with an ore.

"Sorry Jack, but Im not going to be your leverage." he said holding the ore.

Then you black out. When you wake up you walk to where Barbosa's crew is. They are all looking for Elizabeth and the medallion.

"Find her and you will most certainly find it! And when you do, kill her!" yelled Barbosa.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" you said from behind him.

Barbosa turns and gives you an evil grin and starts to walk towards you.

_That is it for now. The next one will be in your normal point of view again. I will have it out tomorrow. I promise. Once again, thank you CptnJack's BountyHunterGal. _


	5. Over Board

Chapter 4- Telling Another

This is in your point of view again.

It had been awhile since they had gone in there. You were starting to get worried.

"Im going in after them." you said.

"No, here they come now." said Gibbs.

Your heart soared. You looked over the edge and your heart sunk back. _Jacks not with them. _

"Boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.

"He fell behind."

"No... " you whispered.

Elizabeth looks at you.

"I'm going in after him." you said going to the edge.

"What about the code, you know it as well as I." Gibbs said.

"I don't care." you said back to him.

You jump over the side of the boat and swim towards the cave.

"Shove off!" Gibbs yelled to the crew.

"We cant just leave her!" Elizabeth yelled.

"I only met Miss Nia a few days ago, and she is one of the best pirates I have ever met." Gibbs told her.

"She's a pirate?" she said, stunned.

"Aye."

You come up on the surface just in time to see the ship sailing away.

"Damn it!" you shouted.

Then you go under and swim into the cave. You come up on the other side and see Barbosa and his crew standing around Jack.

"You all remember Captain Jack Sparrow. Kill him." said Barbosa with glee in his voice.

"NOOOOO!" you yelled.

You run up in front of Jack. Babossa looks at you in shock.

"I wont let you kill him!" you shouted at everyone.

"Then we'll just have to kill you first, wont we?" said Barbosa.

"If you wanted to kill me you would've done it along time ago."

Babossa smiles at you.

"Kill Jack, do what you want with the girl." he said, still smiling.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack asked Barbosa retreating back.

"Hold your fire. You know whose blood we need." asked Barbosa.

"I know whose blood you need." said Jack, smiling slyly.

**ON THE BLACK PEARL**

They had you and Jack put in the cabin.

"Jack, whose blood do they need to lift the curse?" you asked him.

"Will's."

"Of course, he's Bootstrap Bill Turners son. How could I not have known?" you asked yourself.

"Just don't tell Babossa, I have a way of making it so he will give the Pearl back to me. What happened to the others?" he asked you.

"I jumped in the water to come after you and they left." you said sadly.

He frowns.

"Why didn't you keep to the code?" he asked.

"I couldn't leave you, because I...I..." you couldn't find it in yourself to tell him.

Jack puts his hand on your neck and rushes in and kisses you. You smile while kissing him and kiss back. You open your mouth to him and add your tongue and he adds his.

Suddenly the door bangs open and Babossa walks in. Babossa signals to his men to take you.

"Throw her overboard!" he yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Jack screams.

Babossa smiles and nods to his men. They take you away and throw you over the side of the ship. You swim away as fast as you can while they try and hit you with canons. You come up and cant even see the ship anymore, but you could see the Interceptor. You swim towards it. You get to it easily and climb up the side.

"How do you keep doing that?" asked Gibbs as he saw you.

"My secret." you said, smiling "Hurry the Pearl is catching up to us!" you then yelled.

Anna Maria takes hold of the wheel and tries to make it go faster.

"Where be Jack?" Gibbs asked you.

"They threw me overboard, he's fine though."

Gibbs nods.

"Wheres Will." you asked him.

"Down below with Miss Elizabeth." he answered.

You run to the door and open it and go down.

"WILL! They are coming for you, they need your blood to lift the curse! " you yelled.

He looks up at you. He had the medallion in his hand. He puts it down and gets up and runs up the stairs. Elizabeth starts crying.

"What's wrong." you asked her.

"He hates me." she answered.

"No he doesn't, all he could talk about was you the whole time we were coming to save you."

She looks up.

"Really?" she asked.

You nod. Elizabeth then gets a curious look on her face.

"How did you get here?" she asked you looking puzzled.

"I swam from the Pearl, they threw me overboard." you said quietly.

"They're that close?" she said, sounding panicky.

"Well not exactly."

She runs up on deck and you follow her.

"You cant even see the ship!" she exclaimed.

She turns to you.

"How did you swim here when they're not even close?" she asked.

"Well..."

"THEYRE CATCHING UP!" yelled Anna Maria.

You look off into the distance and see the ship coming.

The Pearl pulls up beside the Interceptor and starts firing at it. You go to a canon and help the others fire back. You see Jack swing over from the Pearl and you run to him. He embraces you in a hug.

"Im so glad that your okay. Wheres the medallion?" asked Jack.

You turn around and run to the door leading down and go down into it. Will was there.

"Wheres the medallion?" you asked him.

"The monkey got it."

You look behind you and the monkey climbs up and out of the stair well. You start to go after him but the mass falls over and seals the door shut.

"Jack! Help!" you screamed, banging on the door above you.

Jack comes over with Elizabeth.

"WILL! NIA!" yelled Elizabeth.

"Ill be right back love. I need to go and get that medallion." said Jack.

You nod. Elizabeth tries to move the mass but cant. Then two pirates take her away.

"WILL! " she screamed while being taken away.

"ELIZABETH!" yelled Will.

"Come on." you said to him.

You start to go under the water that was now filling up the room.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Will, please. Trust me. You want to know my secret?" you asked him.

He nods.

"Then come with me. There is no other way out of here." you said.

"I cant hold my breath that long." he said.

"That doesn't matter, please come." you pleaded.

He hesitates but follows you under. You speak to him under water as clearly as above.

"When you need air just tap me on the shoulder." you told him.

He look curious. You move his hand to your neck and he feels the gills. He looks at you amazed but nods. You take his hand and lead him to a small hole in the boat. You press your hand to it. A green light comes out of your hand and makes the hole big enough for you and Will to get through. He taps you on the shoulder and you breath into his mouth.

"Is that enough for now?" you asked.

He nods and you swim upward with him following you. Your head breaks the surface and moments later he comes up beside you.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Will.

"Pleaase don't tell anyone, if they knew the..." you started.

"Don't worry, I wont." he said.

You should be the only one who should be able to tell. You hug him and grab his hand and swim to the Pearl. You and him climb up the side of the ship and picks up a gun. Babossas crew were holding Elizabeth.

"Babossa, she goes free!" yelled Will.

"What are you going to do boy? You only have one shot and we can't die." he said to Will.

"You can't, but I can" Will said, pointing the gun to his head.

"Who are you?" Barbosa asked him.

"My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins. Let her go or I will be lost to Davy Jones Locker." he yelled.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbosa said to him.

You saw Jack pointing to himself. Will took no notice of it.

"Elizabeth goes free." he yelled.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" asked Barbosa.

Jack points to himself again and frown when Will once again fails to notice.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed. Agreed?" he asked.

"Agreed" said Barbosa.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Babossa makes you, Jack, and Elizabeth walk the plank and swim to an Island. When you are there Elizabeth keeps trying to persuade Jack to get off this island like the last time so that you guys could save Will. Jack explains to her that the Rum Runners had helped him off the island last time and that they hadn't been there for quite some time. He then goes down into a cellar and comes up with three bottles of rum and hands one to each of you and keeps one for himself.

"Welcome to the Caribbean." he said before walking off.

_The next one will be up soon. I will try to have it up today, but if not then it will be up Monday._

CptnJack's BountyHunterGal- lol. Thanks. Love the song. lol


	6. A Special Gift For My Love

_**disclaimer- Sorry, I forgot to tell everyone. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own Nia (Niniane) either. She came from the "Water" trilogy. I'm just borrowing her character for this story. Thanks. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5- A Special Gift For My Love

**NIGHT**

Elizabeth, Jack, and you are dancing around a fire and singing Yo-Ho Yo-Ho A Pirates Life For Me.

"Jack it must be terrible for you to be stuck on this island." said Elizabeth, falling down next to him.

Jack wraps his arm around her.

"Yes but the scenery has definitely improved." he said.

You feel tears coming to your eyes.

_How could he say that about her? _You thought.

Jack looks at you and points.

"And thats why." he said, smiling at you.

You smile and thank God that he was talking about you. She smiles too, then holds up her bottle of rum.

"To freedom." she said.

"To the Black Pearl." Jack clanked his bottle to hers.

He then drinks all of his rum and passes out. Elizabeth gets up and goes over to you.

"Do you want to walk around the island with me?" she asked.

You nod. You and Elizabeth are halfway around the island when she starts talking to you.

"Do you like Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I like him." you said, not really thinking about it.

You look at her.

"Oh... like that...? No." you said, quickly.

She smiles.

"Why? Do you?" you asked, slyly.

She blushes.

"I do but Im not sure of his feelings." she said, looking down.

You smile at her.

"Do you like Jack?" she asked after a few moments.

It was your turn to blush.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him." you said.

"Don't tell him...show him that you do."

You smile and turn to look out at sea. The sea breeze hits your face and ruffles your shirt. The smell of it reminded you of home. You breathed it in deep. Then you got an idea.

"I think I _will_ show him how much I care." you said after a few minutes of thinking.

She nods and smiles and you walk the rest of the way in silence.

"Good night!" you told her.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked.

"No, Im going to stay up for awhile."

"Okay then. Good night!" she said.

She lies down and is asleep within minutes. You crawl over to Jack and shake him awake.

"Jack. please wake up. There is something I need to show you." you pleaded, shaking him sharply.

He opens his eyes and you lead him to the edge of the water.

"Do you want to see my world?" you asked.

He looks at you.

"You mean...?" he started.

You nod and laugh at the look on his face.

"But I cant breath under water." he exclaimed.

"I know, trust me. I can and I will take care of you. Just tap me when you need air." you told him.

He nods. You take his hand and go wading out into the ocean.

"Are you taking me to Atlantis?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"No, not exactly. Atlantis is halfway across the world. There is something that I can show you though, come on."

You dive down under the water and he follows and you take his hand. You close your eyes and seconds later a green light surrounds the both of you. He gasps and nearly takes in water.

"I told you I have powers, its just too draining to use them on land." you said.

He looks at you in a surprised way because of how clear you could talk under the water. You lead him down into the deeper depths of the ocean. You were swimming so fast that you got to the bottom within minutes. He taps on your shoulder. You turn around and press your lips to his blowing air into his lungs.

"Is that better." you asked.

He nods. You swim to a sunken ship and go in. You wave your arms and the whole ship lights up.

"We are quite far from the island that Elizabeth is on now. We are by an island called Miregia. That is the first island that I lived on when I first came to the Caribbean. And this is where I spent a lot of my time." you explained.

You point around to the ship. He motions towards his mouth like he wants to speak.

"I can make an air bubble, but you better talk fast because I cant make it for long." you warned.

He nods. You touch the sides of his head and hum. A bubble goes around his head and fills with air.

"Thanks. I was just wondering why you cant get us off that island like this." he asked.

"I could, but then I would have to tell Elizabeth my secret." you said, sounding worried.

"But isn't it worth saving Will over." he asked.

"Yes it is. I will tell her first thing tomorrow." you said, sighing.

He nods.

"Take a deep breath, the bubble is about to pop." you quickly told him.

He does as he is told and the bubble pops.

"I just want to show you one more thing." you said.

You swim to a different room in the ship. A blue glow was in it.

"This glow is always here weather I am or not. Come closer and look." you told him.

He does. In the middle of a table there was a crystal dome. Inside were buildings and markets. But none like the ones that were on land. These looked like they were made out of giant shells and coral. And some even mother of pearl and gold. He looks at you.

"This is my home, this is Atlantis before Barbosa destroyed it." you told him.

You sigh and look down.

"My friend always told me that there was enough salt in the sea, and yet I add more with my tears." you said as you let out a sad laugh.

He hugs you.

"This is just a model of what Atlantis looked like, it was even more grander in person." you said, trying to remind yourself of how it once was.

You wave your hand and mermyds come out of the buildings. Some with tails, and some without, like you. Jack taps on your shoulder. You give him more air.

"Come, we should go." you said.

He nods. You wave your hands and the light in the ship diminishes except for the light of the globe. You swim out hand in hand with Jack and start swimming back towards the island were Elizabeth was. You reach the surface in minutes and swim into shallower water.

"Why did you show me that?" asked Jack.

"Because I wanted to show you how much I trust you, and how much I love you. Here this is for you." you said, holding your hand out.

You hold out a piece of gold to him. It was engraved with Atlantian writing and had pearl set in it. In the middle was a carved picture of Atlantis.

"It is the crest of Atlantis. My father told me that one day I would give it to the man that I loved, and that day has come because I found him." you said, blushing.

He smiles and kisses you.

"I love you too, but I loved you before all of this happened. These presents did not make me fall in love with you. You did." he told you, and you blush.

You smile and walk out of the water and dry off. You lie down in Jacks arms and fall asleep instantly.

CptnJack's BountyHunterGal-Thank you so much for your continuing reviews. They make me feel so good about writing. I hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Off the Island

_**disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own Nia (Niniane) either. She came from the "Water" trilogy. I'm just borrowing her character for this story. Thanks. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Seven- Off the Island

Light is shinning through your eyelids. You smell smoke. You open your eyes and they start to burn and water. Elizabeth was starting a fire with the rum, food, and trees.

"What the hell are you doing? You are burning all the food, the shade ... the rum." Jack yelled.

"Yes, the rum is gone." says Elizabeth.

"But why is the rum gone?"

"The entire royal navy is out looking for me, do you really think they wont see that? Give it one hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on the horizon." she snapped back at him.

Jack takes out his gun, and then puts it back and walks away.

"You know, Im sorry for saying this but I think Jack can be alittle hotheaded at times." Elizabeth said to you.

"Yes, I suppose he can." you said.

You remember the time he left you on the island and sigh.

"Yes, he definitely can." you said, still sighing.

You sit down in the sand next to her and she leans her head on your shoulder.

"Commodore Norigton is looking for you, isnt he?" you asked her.

She nods. You look down.

"Then he will probably hang me and Jack for what we have done." you say.

She looks at you.

"But your not a real pirate, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

You pull your sleeve up to reveal your brand.

"Yes, I am. I've been one since I was twelve." you told her.

Elizabeth looks horrified.

"I'm sorry." she said.

She changes the subject.

"Did you tell him that you love him?" she asked.

You nod and smile.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That he loves me too." you answer.

She smiles. You look off into the distance and see something on the horizon. You stand up.

"LOOK!" you yelled.

There were white sails, it was a ship. You turn to her.

"You were right." you said.

"Thank you."

People were coming to shore on a row boat. Jack was walking back with his arms crossed, frowning. Elizabeth smiles at him and he rolls his eyes.

"All right! You were right, are you happy?" he yelled.

She nods.

**ON THE DAUNTLESS**

"Lock Captain Jack Sparrow and that girl up." said Norrington.

"NO! They helped rescue me, and we need to rescue Will!" she screams.

Norrington looks disapointed.

"I am sorry, but the boy's actions were unforgivable." said Norrington.

"Please do this for me ... as a wedding present." Elizabeth told him.

"Does this mean that you are excepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father asked her.

"I am." she answered.

Norrington nods and walks over to Jack and tells him that he will tell the way to Isla de Muerta. Jack nods.


End file.
